csifandomcom-20200225-history
Horatio Caine
Lieutenant Horatio "H" Caine is the day shift supervisor of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. He is also a forensic analyst and former bomb-squad officer. Caine was briefly married to Eric Delko's sister, Marisol Delko, which ended when she was murdered by a Mala Noche sniper. Horatio recently discovered that he has a sixteen-year-old son named Kyle Harmon. Personality Horatio has a rather emotionally withdrawn personality and, despite the odd chuckle and smile here and there, is rather passive and it is often difficult to tell what he is thinking. Horatio is rather gifted at getting information out of children, when speaking to a child he speaks softly and cocks his head (in his usual manner) allowing him to maintain eye contact with the child without making them feel guilty or upsetting them. Despite his good rapport with children, Horatio tends to have a dry, sterile attitude, especially with suspects. Horatio is not afraid to bend the rules to get the job done, or to exact revenge. This is evident when he and Eric Delko traveled to Brazil for the purpose of killing Antonio Riaz, the Mala Noche Don who ordered the hit on Marisol. Skills and Abilities Caine appears to have a good sense for how to communicate with children and adults alike,who have just experienced traumatic ordeals, obtaining information from them quickly and gently. He obtained a degree in Chemisty and formerly worked as an explosives expert, knowledge whiuch still aids him in his duties. Allong with this, he is an exceptionally skilled and accurate makrsman, as seen in (No Man's Land, Guerillas In The Mist and various other episodes.)) Early Life As a child, Horatio was a victim of domestic violence (his mother was killed by his father). Horatio learned everything about his job from his mentor, Al Humphreys. (Losing Face) Al was killed by an explosion while trying to defuse a bomb in the episode. Relationships Family: *Raymond Caine is Horatio's younger brother by about 5 years. *Yelina Salas (nee Caine) is Horatio's sister-in-law and his brother, Raymond's widow. *Ray Jr. is Horatio's nephew and the son of Raymond and Yelina. *Madison Barnham is Horatio's niece and is the daughter of Raymond and Susie Barnham, it is unknown if Madison survived her cancer treatmeant. *Kyle Harmon is Horatio's 16 year old son, his mother is Julia Winston. Season Six At the end of the season 6 finale, Horatio is shot. It appears as though he is dead, but in CBS's behind the scenes video, it's said Horatio's death was faked so he can go after Ron. David Caruso says, "Horatio designed a staging of an event that will free him up to go after this man with a different license." Notes * Horatio was present at the death of fellow CSI Tim Speedle, and that of his own brother, Raymond Caine. * Horatio has the strange habit of delivering a little one-liner, then replacing his sunglasses before leaving the scene (most prevalent in the opening of any given episode). * When questioning witnesses or suspects, he tends to stand sideways with his head cocked slightly, allowing for non-threatening eye-contact. * Horatio's mother named him after the writer Horatio Alger. Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Males